


Leo Valdez is not depressed

by Fandomnerdfrogs



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Depression, Gen, How Do I Tag, Running Away, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomnerdfrogs/pseuds/Fandomnerdfrogs
Summary: Leo couldn't stop screaming. When he did, he wasn't himself. It's too much for him.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

Leo Valdez wasn't depressed. 

He had friends for once and was helping them out all the time. He was useful, had great ideas, could make any contraption and he came back from the dead with a girlfriend.  
Until the gods took that away. She was thousands of years old and age caught up to her. Just like in Tangled as Piper said. Granted she was trying to reassure him but comparing a girl he loved to an abusive woman sent him spiraling. He cried and screamed for a week straight until his voice stopped working and he ran out of tears. He watched as the food piled up outside the door of the bunker and people tried to enter. He kept a chair wedged under the door handle to keep everyone out. He knew they could always get in. A small candle by his bed would let Nico in, Hazel could break the floors, Annabeth could easily find someway to break in, Frank could shapeshift his way in and Jason could break in before anything happened. But they didn't. They didn't care to try. Not even the seven, the people he died for, could be bothered to find him when he needed them. Sure, he locked them out, didn't eat what they offered him and wouldn't stop screaming. 

He wasn't depressed. 

He certainly wasn't when he left the bunker. Refusing to look at any campers when they spoke to him. Not paying attention when Chiron spoke to him. Only taking notes about his machines. He almost missed the meals and when he did go, it wasn't much. A few apples were taken here and there, disregarded for work or small projects. Nobody noticed. Hazel brought it up once.  
"Hey Leo, why'd you always leave at meals?"  
"I have work to do. Let a guy do his thing."  
"I understand. Can you come sit with us for a bit soon. The Posiedon, Hades and Zeus tables are always empty so we sit there."  
"I'll think about it. I have lots of work though." "Next Wednesday good? If you can make it of cource"  
"Yeah. I'll try to remain free."

So, Wednesday was 'sit with the seven' day. He always kept that day free and kept making jokes to make up for lost time. They understood. They'd all lost someone close to them and knew how it felt. Hazel lost Sammy and her mother. Frank had his mother and Grandmother. Percy and Annabeth had been through two wars. Nico had Bianca and his mother. Jason and Piper he wasn't sure about but both had felt the loss of others close to them. So why was he caught up on one more person leaving him.  
"So, Leo, how have you been?" Jason asked, looking him dead in the eye.  
"I'm feeling better now. I just needed some time."  
Leo despised lying. Especially to his friends. Especially to Piper and Hazel. They trusting him most and it stung to see them smiling with him around. He tricked Piper and used Hazel to do it and when he got back, he could have cried. Their faces beaming at seeing him. That was almost a month ago. He wanted to end it. End the guilt. End his thoughts. End his life. 

He looked up at the seven and saw the shock and fear in their eyes before he realised what he did. He was known for saying his thoughts without thinking but he just talked about ending his life.  
"Leo. Are you okay? Tell us what's wrong." Piper used her charmspeak and everyone could tell.  
"No."  
Piper looked like she was about to cry. Hazel grasped Frank's hand in shock. Percy and Jason went rigid and Annabeth had something along the lines of disappointment etched into her face.  
Leo knew those faces. All the Foster homes, his aunt and Hera. He did the only thing he knew. He ran. 

He was not suffering. 

The familiar click of the lock on the bathroom door made him weep. The cold tiles could have frozen him to where he stood. He turned to face the mirror to look at himself. The child who died for his friends. The child who lied. The child who sobbed for a week because the gods- his family couldn't bother to lift a curse on a girl who did nothing wrong. His fist hit the glass before he realised what he was doing and he screamed in pain. Shards flew at his face and stuck in his skin. His face distorted and cracked.  
"That's why girls don't want you. Mirrors break because of you."  
He kept some of the shards lodged in his knuckles and picked out the biggest. Clamping his hand around the edges, he felt the blood drip out of his hand and onto the bathroom floor. He laughed. Normally it would have been forced but this felt right. So, he rolled up his sleeves. He pressed the point where his veins were and pushed. He dragged it back and made a stitch pattern. For some reason, it was good. For all the pain in his life, this was deserved. So, he moved to the next one. They got sloppy. With the blood dripping more quickly, it was hard to keep his hand still, yet he made a similar mark to the previous one. 

He wasn't depressed. He knew that much as he gripped the shard and saw black cloud his vision. He examined the cuts. Deep. Good. Just what he deserved. He brought it up to his neck and pressed.  
"I'm sorry. I really am."  
He spoke to no-one in particular but tapped a familiar phrase into the tiles, dipping his fingers in the growing pool of blood.  
'I love you'.  
He smiled for what felt like the last time. Ignoring the voices begging him to come out, scolding him on not writing a note. Not thinking logically.  
His eyes were still open when everything went black. 

"Will! It's Leo. We need you in cabin 9." Nico shouted at his boyfriend.  
The two ran across the camp.   
The only thought Will had was 'Oh Gods what happened.' when he saw the gathering campers around the boy with a growing pool of blood around him. He hesitated before ushering everyone out and screaming at them for a stretcher and his siblings.  
Within five minutes, the seven were waiting in the infirmary for Will and Nico to talk to them.  
"Do you think he'll be okay?" Hazel asked.  
They couldn't answer. Too caught up in their guilt to think about anything. Piper and Jason held each other close, distraught. How could they let their first friend do that..  
"Guys." Will walked towards them, clutching his clipboard.  
The six stood up and swarmed him, begging for news.  
"Leo lost a lot of blood and is extremely malnourished. He needs to rest."  
"Can we see him?" Jason asked, gripping Will's arm.  
Will shook his head, "He needs to rest. Nico will alert us if anything happens but Leo is too fragile."

Leo could hardly breathe. He knew what the infirmary smelled like and he knew that he was under intense watch. He kept twitching his fingers and shifted his legs. He heard a faint beep and turned to see where it came from. Nico was sat by his side with a familiar device in his hand and he kept his eyes on the Latino.  
"I just told Will and the seven you're awake."  
"What is that?"  
"You made the medics pagers. They really work. How do you feel?"  
"My throat and arms hurt."  
"Yeah well you did cut yourself there."  
Leo's eyes filled with tears. Everything hurt and he couldn't handle it. He fell silent and bit at his cheeks while Will rushed into the room.  
"Oh my gods are you okay?"  
"I'm okay. Just a little cut up."  
"Leo. Don't make jokes please. The rest of the seven are coming to see you so-"  
"Is that all I'm known for now?" Leo cut Will off from telling him about the seven.  
"No. No, you are not only known for that. You saved us all and brought back Calypso-"  
"Who died because I took her off the island-"  
"You fixed Festus in one night when nobody else could. That was your first day here."  
"He doesn't stay together and constantly needs repairs."  
"You made the Argo II."  
"Which was part of the prophecy and I had no control over. Then I used it to destroy parts of camp Jupiter."  
Will fell silent. Defeated, he left the room, Nico following soon after.  
Leo remained silent as time passed. Did he want to see the seven? No. Did he want to explain everything to them? No. He hoped they weren't coming. He couldn't bear to see any of them or their sympathetic faces. Gods he wanted to run away. Just like always. 

Frank entered the room first. Hazel soon after. They sat by his side and held his hand, not expecting anything in return, just making sure he wasn't alone. Leo knew they were hurt. Because of him. Again.  
"Why are you here?" Leo croaked.  
"We're here for you. You got hurt, we're you're friends and we need to know you're okay." Frank replied.  
"Shouldn't you be back at camp Jupiter? Besides, who would miss me?"  
"Leo, camp can wait a little bit longer. I've lost a Valdez before and I am not losing another." Hazel said.  
She seemed so sure of herself that it almost made him feel better. But then he remembered, they were there because he almost killed himself. He hated himself so much that they gave up their free time to be with him.  
"What happened?" He asked, curious about the entire thing.  
"You ran off. We didn't know what to do but we followed you. You'd locked the Bathroom door so I made myself an ant and crawled under the door. You weren't breathing very well and I opened the door. Percy told Nico who told Will and they got you. We were so scared. " Frank replied, not bothering to suger coat it.  
"Oh. I-I'm sorry."  
"Hey, don't be. We should be sorry. We didn't want any of this and we were pushing you and- and we didn't know but we want to help. Percy and Annabeth are here. Do you wanna talk to them?" Hazel said, letting tears fall down her cheeks.  
Leo nodded and watched them leave. He waited for Annabeth and Percy to get in the room before he started to cry.  
"Leo, are you okay?" Annabeth asked, not sitting down in either of the chairs.  
"No. I failed again. I can't fix everything and when I do they don't last long. And now I can't fix myself."  
"That is not true. You got us to Greece and saved the world. Plus you make great things. The communicators help a lot of demi gods. Now we don't have to wait for a rainbow and use drachmas every five minutes."  
Leo sighed. Percy had a point. He saved the world and made communication easier for everyone.  
"Yeah. Can I have some time alone? Like, five minutes?"  
"Yeah. We can send Thunder McLean in."  
The two left with a wink and Leo was alone. 

Leo knew Will wouldn't let him anywhere near sharp objects but he had to try. Not to hurt himself. Just to do something with. He didn't know how fast five minutes would be but when Piper knocked on the door, he knew time was up.  
"Hey, you good?" she asked.  
"Yeah. Just a little over whelmed."  
"Can't blame you. I Brought you some things. The cabin sends their regards."  
"Do they know about what happened?"  
"No. Charmspeak convinced the camp that you left something on and had to bolt. Only Will, Nico, Chiron and Mr. D know about this. That's it. They just think that something went wrong and you got hurt. Nothing bad, just needs a few days to heal."  
"Thanks Beauty Queen. Where's Jason?"  
"He's struggling. I tried to convince him to come but he refused. Give it some time. Anyways, here it is."  
Piper handed over a small metal figure with a wind up crank. It was elegant and simple, a bronze dragon with Greek etched into its forehead.  
"Festus…"  
"Why don't you wind it up?"  
Leo turned the handle and a simple melody came out. Soft and sweet with small notes that blended into a familiar song,but he couldn't place where it was from.  
"I love it. What song is this?"  
"I don't know. Why what's wrong?"  
"I feel like I know this. But I can't place where."  
"You could always ask them. Or I could do it for you?"  
"Yeah."  
They laughed and hugged each other, savouring the moment.  
"Can you tell Jason something for me?" Leo asked tentatively.  
"Of course. What is it?" 

Piper didn't know what to think. 

She walked up to the Zeus table and sat by her boyfriend.  
"Hey." She said.  
"Hey. How, um, how is Leo doing?" Jason asked.  
"He told me to tell you something. But I don't wanna say it so I wrote it down."  
She passed a small piece of paper to him and watched as he opened it. She studied his stoic face with fear. 

Jason didn't know how to react. 

Tears pricked at his eyes as he ran to the infirmary. He ran through the doors and was pointed to the room Leo was in by Will.  
He stopped.  
He knocked.  
He opened the door and peaked his head around.  
Leo had a small statue playing music in his hand as he looked up to see who came in.  
"Hey Jason. How are you?"  
"How are you?"  
"Would have been better if I didn't have to send for you. But, none the less, I'm good."  
"What was the note for?"  
The sky started to turn black.  
"To make sure you know."  
"Leo come on. Don't."  
"Eh. What do I matter. Most of the camp don't even know why I'm here. Why stay?"  
"Leo you can't leave us. What if the monsters get you?"  
"What if I rot here, known as one of the seven, someone who died and then came back to life because I lied to my closest friends. And not as Leo Valdez, son of a God who actually helped people. Not just for the end of the world. What if that happens?"  
Jason fell silent. He pursed his lips and started to shake.  
"Hey, you can always visit. Its a quick stop when between camps. Plus it can help others."  
"I know but what if you get hurt! Or do something to yourself?"  
The room became laden with silence. Jason horrified at what he said, Leo, disappointed in himself for trying to do something he looked forward to.  
"It was going to be 'Leo and Calypso's repair shop'. We were gonna do it and I wanna do it for her." Leo said, choking on his words.  
Jason looked at his friend. He turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. 

Leo didn't care. 

So what, Jason walked out on him. He used to walk away all the time. He had things to do and it wasn't like Leo could go. He resented himself. Now, he had something to do. For once, he was in control of his destiny. And Jason wasn't going to ruin it. Leo grabbed the dragon and called for Will. A plan was forming in his mind as he asked to go to the bathroom. It wasn't hard. Go to his room, grab some clothes, way too many drachmas he had been saving and leave camp. Nobody had to know. All he did was place a small note in cabin 9. The bathroom in the infirmary had a window on lock and key. No problem for a mechanic. He unlocked it quickly and climbed out. He ran. Cabin 9 was empty. He grabbed a pen, paper and bag. Tears dripped onto the paper as he signed his name. All that was left was to get Festus and fly to the place. It was easy. Festus and Leo made it to Kansas with no hassle. Not from anyone. He paid for a plot of land and for the construction. Then, he got to work. People needed mechanics and small fix ups. The only missing thing was Calypso.  
"This is our place now. We did it." 

The seven felt Leo's disappearance. They knew about his dreams but he ran away. Percy missed his annoying smile and jokes. Annabeth missed having someone she could rant with about anything. Piper missed her best friend. Jason missed the first person he could trust after his memory got taken away. Frank missed the fiery personality Leo had. Hazel missed the only thing she had from her childhood. Now, all they could do was wait. Leo had to come back. 

Leo wasn't going back.  
He had something. And he was happy.  
Leo Valdez wasn't depressed anymore.


	2. Finding Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month later, the six left formed a plan to find Leo, no matter what became of him they had to find out.

The seven were still six and travelling across America. 

Percy watched as Grover shivered under the rain. A cyclops was passing by and the two pressed themselves against a tree, hoping that they wouldn't have to fight.  
"I think we can move now." Percy reassured.  
"Okay. Do you think that Leo's by the coast?"  
"No, but we have to check."  
Grover visibly deflated as they walked out from behind the tree. Percy knew Grover hadn't met Leo. And he knew Grover was better suited to being inland with the others but Grover insisted they were a team. And they were.  
"Hey. We can go home soon. You can keep saving the planet and my life can still be hell." Percy joked..  
Grover nodded and smiled back. They kept close to the bushes, hoping monsters didn't smell them. 

Jason couldn't keep the tears from spilling over his face. 

Flying wasn't normally something that made him cry, but when his best friend went missing, it was all he did for a week. He missed Leo's random jokes. His smile when everything was going wrong. The way he could fix almost anything he touched. Jason missed Leo.  
Jason landed at the community centre where the rest of the five were staying. Annabeth and Piper were placing small red pins on a map where they'd checked for Leo, and were comparing them to the blue area they figured Leo was in.  
"We only have a few more towns to search and it'll only take a few days. If that fails, we have to search for him online. " Annabeth announced when she saw Jason arrive.  
"Percy iris messaged me again. He searched the west coast today and found nothing. He's travelling back with Grover as we speak to camp and will be joining us tomorrow." Piper continued.  
She'd been crying. Tears stained her face and she had a large blush to match her red, puffed eyes.  
"We will find him. No matter what we have to do or what's happened to him. We will find him." Jason reassured them all.  
They looked solemn. Downcast. Normally they relied on Leo to tell a joke or make them laugh. Now they needed to find him. 

Hazel sat cross legged on the floor outside, feeling the ground for vibrations of where Leo could be.  
"I have earthquakes again. Nothing that screams Leo to me." she shouted to Frank.  
Her hands shifted in the gravel, refusing to bring up diamonds, searching for her friend.  
She felt something move near her. She looked across her shoulder and saw it. Another diamond. A reminder of all she'd lost before. She placed a firm hand on it and felt the weight in her hand.  
"Diamonds. Always a Valdez and diamonds." she muttered to herself.  
She threw it away, hearing it against the floor made her smile. Her eyes closed, her fingers brushed against the dirt, sand and stones and let herself slip into her magic. She had to find Leo. 

Leo looked at a picture of them all. 

They were on their way to defeat Gaia when Leo built his camera. He gathered them on the deck, on a red 'x' and watched with joy as the light startled them. They'd drawn their swords and expected to be attacked but when Leo explained it, they seemed to be angry but Leo saw the pure joy in their eyes.  
He missed them.  
The picture he had framed was the last thing he had from them. Sea glass, rubies, feathers, beads, mini storms and owls decorated the frame, one thing from each of his friends. He'd asked for one keepsake from his friends before he made it.  
"I'm okay. Don't worry about me." He whispered to the frame.  
He'd made the building almost invisible to anyone. Only there when the people needed it. Just like him he figured. When people needed something, the first place they thought of was his shop. He prayed to Hecate for some magical assistance and she gave it to him. He burnt a candle and waited for it to burn out.  
He stepped out of his private room and into the main shop. He looked at the queue of people and put on his best smile. Waking over to them, he saw he first woman holding a coffee machine and scowling.  
"Hi ma'am, what can I help you with?"  
"Are you Leo? Oh who cares. I need this fixed. Pronto. I can pay double the regular if it gets done today." she rushed.  
"No need for double. If you come back in two hours I can get it done. What's your name?"  
"Jody Briggs. Can I pay by card?" she asked, sounding a little happier.  
"Of course. See you later!" he called as he took her machine and placed it on his table with a small post-it-note that said 'Jody Briggs' he turned around to the next customer. 

Jody was impressed. 

She looked at a scrawny Latino boy with her coffee machine and card reader. In two hours he had fixed her machine, tested it, gave her a reusable cup with his shops logo and some coffee in two hours.  
"That would be fifteen dollars miss." He said.  
"Can I tip? I've never had this service before."  
"Sure. There is a jar on the counter for tips. Have a nice day!" he said.  
She gave him five dollars and left with her machine. Pulling out her phone and taking note of the twitter and Facebook handle for the shop, she waited and put up good reviews. The world needed to know.

Annabeth had almost given up.

The seven had reached the final town and still had no sign of Leo.

Piper kept asking people if they knew a place where a Latino named Leo was a mechanic. She even put up flyers for him. She saw a woman, scowling at everyone, coffee bag in hand. Piper put on a smile and walked up to her, holding the flyers close to her chest.  
"Excuse me, ma'am, but I'm looking for my friend. He's a Latino named Leo Valdez and I think he's a mechanic round here." she asked the woman.  
"Is he a child? Yes I know him. He's the only mechanic who can actually do his job around here." she spat back.  
"That's great! Where is he now? Where's his shop?"  
"Around the corner. Now excuse me I have to get home."  
Piper squealed in excitement. She fished out some drachmas from her pocket and tossed it into a rainbow from the fountain.  
"Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Frank Zahng, Hazel Levisque and Percy Jackson please." she rushed into the rainbow.  
"Piper, what is it? Woah a six way I.M.? Dam that's impressive. Anyway what is it?" Annabeth said.  
"Meet me on Dremaint Street. I know where Leo is." Piper shouted. 

The shop looked empty as they walked in. But the sounds of Leo working proved otherwise. The sound of an engine whirring to life and an exited yell proved that Leo was himself.  
"Leo! Are you here?" Piper shouted, letting her voice echo.  
"Piper?" Leo turned of the engine and put his head around the corner.

The six didn't know what to do. 

They'd found Leo. That was step 1. But they hadn't really thought beyond there.  
"How have you been?" Frank asked, uncomfortable with the silence.  
"I've been good. Felt alright for a bit. What about you guys?" Leo felt the air become thicker as he spoke.  
"Finding you has been… Challenging but we're okay." Piper exhaled.  
"Sorry about that. I forgot to send a postcard. So, what now?" Leo laughed to himself.  
"Come back to camp." Jason blurted. "Please Leo. We miss you."  
"I get that but why would I want to go back? After everything that's happened don't you think all of us deserve a break? A shot at a normal life? This was Calypso's dream, mine too. If I go back to camp, I loose this dream. It's the only thing I have left of her. I wanted a break and I got it. Don't you want one too? Don't you think we deserve it?" He retorted, tears filling his eyes.  
"Yes we deserve a break! Don't you think we get that? I was in the giant war and the giant war! And I went through Tartarus after finding a statue of my mom! You think we don't want a normal life either? Percy went through worse than me! Than any of us!" Annabeth shouted back, pushing herself through the group.  
They gasped.  
"Annabeth?" Percy said from inside the doorway.  
They turned to see Percy, concerned for Annabeth.  
"Percy? Thank the gods you made it. Can you please convince Leo that he has to come back to camp." Annabeth responded, hugging her boyfriend.  
"Why were you shouting?" He asked.  
"I… I lost my temper. Leo- you know how he gets- he got on my nerves. I'm sorry Leo. You're right, we all need a break from this." Annabeth admitted.  
She looked down at her shoes, disappointed in herself.  
"It's okay. I shouldn't have run away. Or tried to k- you know what I did. If you want, you can stay for a bit. We can catch up." Leo rushed, disappointed in himself after what he did.  
"That would be great Leo." Jason sighed, a smile appearing on his face. 

That night they laughed. Leo ordered take out and cooked a similar tofu meal from scratch.  
He was roasting marshmallows when he saw Hazel watching him work.  
"I noticed you weren't talking much earlier." He said to her.  
"I noticed your frame of us in your room. You really know how to decorate a place. I'm kinda shocked you took it." she smiled.  
"I keep it in my tool belt. Never leave without it. I want you to always be with me."  
"Leo. That's so sweet. Where's Festus if I may ask?"  
"He's up on the roof. He can fly around that way and I don't have to worry about him setting fires. Or scaring customers."  
"Of you don't mind me asking, how did you afford all this? I sense a lot of magic here but I don't know what kind."  
"Well, I prayed to your dad for some of the money. I brought most with drachmas but a lot of it was mine anyways. I prayed to Zeus to make sure the shop always had WiFi, electricity, heat and I didn't have legal stuff all the time. Hecate helped enchant this place. Invisible to most but when they need anything my place comes to mind. Like they're compelled here or something. I pray and offer each night. To all the gods. It keeps me sane most of the time." Leo explained.  
"Leo, I promise you, if you ever need help, with anything, anything at all, please let me know. And I will be there to help you. No matter what." Hazel promised her friend.  
"I guess we should head back out now. And thank you, by the way. I, uh, I promise I will talk to you if I need anything. Make it a two way street." Leo said, holding Hazel's hands. 

The seven were united and finally relaxing. 

The sleeping bags and blankets they'd bought gave them room to talk to each other and enjoy being together.  
"I'm glad you decided to stay for a while. Ive- I've missed you all." Leo admitted to them.  
"Let's just say we missed you too buddy. Whenever we go to the other camps we're gonna visit you. That way we can always stay in touch." Jason responded.  
"We can also hold annual sleepovers. You managed to be almost dead center for both camps so it's gonna be easy to meet up." Piper suggested.  
"I think you should write to people. If you start now and explain to people what happened and where you are, people may calm down. All of the Haphestus cabin really miss you and I'm sure they want to hear from you. And don't deny the iris messages any more." Frank continued.  
"Yeah it would be kind of weird if I just started speaking to rainbows in from of customers. But I think I can make something for that." Leo protested.  
"You can claim it's one of those smart watches they made. Paul got mom got one for an anniversary present and it's really cool." Percy reminded.  
"Can we please get some sleep? No offence Leo but I'd like to get back to camp and start studying for a normal life." Annabeth groaned.  
"None taken. Goodnight guys." Leo responded, turning over and closing his eyes for the night. 

The seven no longer called themselves the seven. Just demi gods. They split up like a band and had a shot at normal lives. 

Annabeth became a professional architect and people across America and some other parts of the world sought her help. 

Percy opened a cafe with his mom's help and often teaches kids about marine life in his spare time. 

Frank became a zoologist, leading his own life and not looking back. 

Hazel learned to make jewellery and often sold the finest products for little price and started selling only ne for the world. 

Jason kept his promise to the gods and built shrines for them all. He keeps peace among them while managing himself as a meteorologist and weather presenter. 

Piper opened a hair and beauty salon, attached to a clothes store and had ties with another store in Boston that Annabeth's cousin reccomended.  
Leo kept his shop open, expanded to being online and worked with Hazel for small jobs. He improved predicting weather for Jason and made Piper able to mix her own shades from scratch. He improved Percy's baking equipment and Hazel's computers and machines.

The seven were no longer the seven. They'd found Leo and themselves on the way. They were human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad people suggested chapter two even if it was a while ago. I had no wifi for a month so oops. Hope you enjoyed and leave feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Oof. Leave any feedback you have and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
